Never Underestimate the Elderly
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When an old man and his dog come to the Grant Mansion, can they handle a few aliens?


**Inspired by the Disney Pixar movie 'Up,' here's a little story I wanted to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Jocklin came into the Grant Mansion with a happy look on her face. Sparkle, her Conductoid niece, ran up and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel!" Sparkle chirped.

"Hello, Sparkle!" Rachel kissed the small alien's forehead. "I have good news!"

"Ooh! What?! I LOVE good news!"

"Sasha and I are going to Shady Oaks retirement home to volunteer! And you're coming with us!"

Sparkle's big smile fell to a frown. "Uh...retirement home?"

"Yeah! It's where elderly people live when they retire! And you can wear you're ID mask and show up as a normal girl!"

Sparkle whimpered a little. "Um, can I stay here?"

"Sparkle? What's wrong? Don't you want to help?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I like helping. But...I...uh..." Sparkle looked around in case anyone was eavesdropping. "I'm afraid of old people."

"What?!" Rachel found this funny and confusing at the same time. "Old people aren't scary!"

"Yes they are!" Sparkle retorted. "They're always mean and grumpy and wrinkly! And they smell funny! And I heard they can take their teeth out and bite you with them!"

Rachel just had to laugh. "Sparkle! You're being silly!"

"Please, Aunt Rachel? I wanna stay here!" Sparkle pleaded.

It was then Rachel realized this wasn't funny anymore. "You really are scared..."

Sparkle hopped out of Rachel's arms. "I'm just gonna go upstairs." She hurried up the staircase.

Sasha, who was watching the whole thing, stepped in. "I'll stay with Sparkle. You go on without me."

Sighing, but understanding her responsibility as a volunteer, Rachel left the house while Sasha watched Sparkle.

Rachel wished she could help Sparkle. But how was she suppose to help her niece with such an unusual fear? She couldn't just bring a senior citizen to the Grant Mansion, it will lead to a complete disaster!

As Rachel left and was gone from view, a golden retriever dog was chasing a squirrel down the sidewalk.

"Come back here, Squirrel!" the dog said through the translator in his collar.

Chasing after the dog was an elderly man with snow white hair and thick black spectacles.

"Dug! Come back here!" Carl Fredrickson yelled.

The squirrel got away, but Dug's nose picked up a strange scent. "Hey! What is that?" He sniffed the air.

"Dug!" The old man had to stop and catch his breath. "You have...got to stop-"

But Dug didn't listen as he ran up to the Grant Mansion.

Carl grumbled as he power walked to get his dog. He looked up at the creepy looking house. "Geez, what a dump."

Dug sniffed the door and saw that it was open a crack. He nudged it open and went inside.

"Dug!" Carl called out. "Great! Now I gotta get Dug out of this spook joint!"

With hardly any fear, the old man swung the door open and marched inside. "Dug! Dug! Where are you?!"

Carl spotted a shadow lurching in the darkness. "Dug?"

The shadow scurried away deeper into the house.

"Dug! Get back here!" Carl chased after what seemed to be Dug. He followed it until he had him cornered at a dead end. "Now Dug, you shouldn't be-"

"Go away!" The shadowy creature spoke in what sounded like a little girl's voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Carl adjusted his glasses. He came closer and the creature panicked.

"Uncle Whampire! HELP!" Sparkle shouted as she ran towards Carl.

"GYAAAAH WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Carl shouted. His shock grew when a tall, lean man in a back and green jumpsuit came in and flashed his green eyes at the old man.

"What do you think you're doing to my niece?" Whampire bellowed.

"Wha-?! Niece?!" Carl backed away.

Sasha rushed downstairs with Dug. "Whammy! What's going on here?!" She gasped seeing her fiancé cornering an old man.

"Whammy! Stop it!" Sasha said, not wanting the old man to be scared to death.

Carl's back was against the wall. What what this man?! A vampire?!

"What are you doing in this house?" Whampire hissed. "Spit it out!" He grabbed Carl by the bow tie.

Carl responded by spitting out his dentures and hitting Whampire in the face.

Sasha squealed in shock.

"EEWWW! Gross!" Sparkle squealed.

As Whampire wiped the drool off his face, Carl made a break for it.

"Master!" Dug said.

"Dug! We gotta get out of here!" Carl replied.

"But I made some new friends, Master!" Dug said. "She is really good at scratching my belly!"

Sasha waved timidly to the old man. "Hello, Sir. I'm sorry about all this. I'm Sasha Jocklin."

Carl looked at the girl, then looked at the small black creature with a single green eye and plugs on its antennas and fingertips.

"And this little cutie is Sparkle." Sasha picked up the young Conductoid.

Sparkle squealed and drew back from the old man. "Stay away!"

"What?" Carl was more confused than before. This creature was afraid of him?

"Sparkle! Don't be rude! You shouldn't be afraid of Mr...Mr...?"

"Fredrickson. Carl Fredrickson." Carl adjusted his glasses. "Why's this little thing scared of me?"

Sasha sighed. "Well, you see, Sparkle is uh, intimidated by elderly people..."

"And you attacked my uncle with your teeth!" Sparkle added fearfully.

"Sparkle, he was only acting out in self-defense." Whampire said, arriving with Carl's teeth. "I washed off your teeth, Sir."

Carl took his teeth and popped them back in his mouth. "So, who are you? Count Dracula?"

Whampire chuckled. As did Sasha. "No, this is my fiancé, Whampire."

"Huh?! Fiancé?!"

Sasha nodded. "Yep, it's a long story. Why don't we settle down in the dining room and talk about it? It's almost lunch time anyway."

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Lunch time! I like lunch time!" Dug panted happily.

* * *

Sasha prepared the perfect lunch for her two guests. As they ate, she explained everything to Mr. Fredrickson. And Mr. Fredrickson told his story about his wife Ellie and their lifelong dream to go to Paradise Falls, using millions of balloons to fly his house to South America, meeting Russel, Dug and Kevin the exotic bird that lives there.

And how he met his childhood hero Charles Muntz and how he nearly killed Carl to get Kevin.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sasha breathed. "You went through all that?!"

"Yep." Carl nodded.

"And you used balloons to fly your house there?!" Sparkle said, on the edge of her seat. "Awesome!"

"And I thought having a talking dog was impressive!" Sasha said. "I have a dog, but he doesn't talk. But he's pretty special. You wanna meet him?"

Carl smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Wildmutt!" Sasha called out.

Five seconds later, a huge orange creature can win bursting into the dining room.

"GYAAAAH! That's a dog?!" Carl sputtered, falling out of his seat.

Wildmutt immediately sensed Carl's presence. He approached the old man, snarling and drooling.

Carl was trapped. When Wildmutt sniffed Carl carefully, his face became a grin and he licked Carl's cheek.

"Gah!" Carl's face was covered in alien dog slobber.

Sasha giggled. "Wildmutt likes you, Mr. Fredrickson. He can tell you're a good person."

Wildmutt growled in agreement as he licked Carl's ears.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Easy, boy!" Carl chuckled. "That tickles!"

But Wildmutt was having too much fun to stop. He gave doggie kisses all over Mr. Fredrickson.

And Dug made it even worse when he joined in on the dog kissing too.

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! I feel the love! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, you two. That's enough." Sasha pulled Wildmutt off of Carl. "Sorry about that, Sir."

Carl chuckled. "It's alright." He got up. "Well, I better going back to Shady Oaks. They're probably wondering where I am."

"You go to Shady Oaks?" Sasha said. "That's where my sister is at!"

"Let's go there together!" Sparkle said, hopping onto Carl's shoulder and ruffling his hair.

"Sounds like a plan." Carl said, tickling Sparkle's feet.

* * *

At Shady Oaks retirement home, Rachel and the inmates were more than stunned to see Mr. Fredrickson playing piggy-back with a little alien girl along with Dug, Sasha, Whampire, and Wildmutt.

Once the shock died down, the senior citizens got close to the aliens and took an immediate liking to them.

"So, you conquered your fear of old people, huh?" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Sparkle cuddled up to Carl. "I like you, Mr. Fredrickson!"

Carl laughed and hugged the small Conductoid. "I like you too, Sparkle."

Rachel and Sasha were happy to see Sparkle happy, as well as their new friends Carl Fredrickson and his dog Dug.


End file.
